Commonly-assigned International Application No. PCT/US2009/041313, now published as WO 2009/132045, describes a new class of braid-based embolization devices and delivery system interfaces. The implants may be used for occluding blood flow at endovascular sites. One use is in intracranial aneurysm embolization or occlusion and another in parent vessel occlusion (PVO) or sacrifice. Improvements to those devices are disclosed herein.